


Heaven tastes like orange?

by SPR0UT



Series: Silverboys:One shots [2]
Category: Amuse Entertainment, YG Entertainment | YG Family
Genre: An idea from the cult lmao hi, M/M, Norae being weeabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 02:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19416829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPR0UT/pseuds/SPR0UT
Summary: In which Noa and Raesung "the crossdressers" were having a competition on who's more popular to boys..but noa on the other hand is growing more and more possessive towards the smaller





	Heaven tastes like orange?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoRae_Woo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoRae_Woo/gifts).



"I'm gonna strangle Jihoon for making me do this."The taller one rolled his eyes and turned his back from the mirror.

"I'd like to see that but you look damn good."Raesung smiled teasingly and fixed the long blue wig he's wearing.He made an overly-dramatic pose with pouting and a peace sign.

"that's the gayest thing I saw today,please stop."Noa shot him a judging look and shifted uncomfortably.He pulled the short blue miniskirt to cover his exposed thighs.

He watched as Raesung looked at him through the mirror with mouth hung open like a fish pulled out of a pond.

"the audacity of you to tell me that when you yourself is wearing a sailor moon costume."the smaller gasped dramatically while the taller just stared at him blankly.The delayed reaction Raesung gave made him roll his eyes.

They both lost a bet so they have to crossdress for an Anime convention.Raesung is wearing a Hatsune Miku costume and Noa is wearing a Sailor moon one.The difference between the two is Raesung enjoying everything,including the costume he's wearing and seeing Noa suffer.They just arrived at the venue and Rae is clowning Noa already.

"you look ravishing sailor moon~"Raesung said in a high pitched voice earning a glare from a flushed Noa.

He mouthed a 'screw you' at the smaller before drawing a fake smile at the people who passed by them.

Kids started to gather around them to ask for pictures and a lot of questions.Rae is obviously enjoying this,he loves Kids and anime.Noa smiled and took out his phone to snap a picture.

A presence got his attention so he looked down to see a small girl.She doesn't look korean,at all.

"Are you really sailor moon?You're so tall."the blonde girl asked in english,confirming the thought in Noa's head.Her round blue eyes gazed at Noa with awe,she never a "girl" this tall.

"Yes,I'm the pretty Guardian in the sailor suit.Sailor moon."Noa girlishly stated the catchphrase of Sailor moon and promised himself to kill Jihoon after this.He can't help but smile at the little child in front of him.He crouched down and patted her head.

"What's your name?"Noa asked softly,and fixed the ruffles at the hem of her long white dress.

He looked around to see if anyone is with this Little girl.She's alone without any Identification cards with her.

Luckily he's good at speaking her language.

"I'm Lily,and I'm looking for Sailor Mars but I can't find her.Do you know where she is?"The girl asked innocently making Raesung who's secretly listening behind them giggle.  
A slight shock graced Noa's orbs but recovered quick.

"Is she your favorite?"Raesung asked and joined them after the kids left.

"I think she's the coolest,"

\---

"That kid is so cute,"Raesung giggled while looking at the pictures he took before the girl named Lily left.That girl is smart despite her age,overly unfiltered because of her young age.

"She's mean"Noa sulked and the smaller laughed.He can't get over the fact that the kid likes sailor mars better more than him.

"It's understandable tho.Sailor moon is overrated."Raesung teased and Noa raised a brow.

"So as Hatsune Miku,her voice is annoying.Luka is better and she's prettier."Noa insulted, earning a glare from Raesung.

"How dare you disrespect Miku!"Raesung blushed in annoyance.

They're making a fuss again.

"Miku is a literal software and Usagi is the Guardian of this damned solar system.That means I am above you."Noa smirked,amused at the fact that he can piss off Raesung that easy.

"Well yeah,I'd love to see you on top of me."Raesung stated with extra dirtyness.Brows wiggling with an evil smile.The way his expression shifted from annoyed to smug caught Noa off guard.He let himself got tricked again.

The taller was stunned at the statement.His mouth went agape as shock laced his eyes.

"You smooth little shit."

And they started bickering again.It's remarkable how they remained as friends when they can't even stand each other.

They're the pole opposites yet strangely so similar.

"Endgame is still showing,and I want to get the poster.Let's watch it again after this."Raesung stated randomly while watching the group of avenger cosplayers went up to the stage for the showcase.

"Your treat?"Noa turned his head just to see the younger with a smug face.

His brow raised when he sensed that the smug on Raesung's face only meant that he's up to no Good.

"Let's see who's more popular to boys,the loser will treat the winner snacks and movie ticket."

"Deal."

\----

Noa was tired interacting with everyone,he wasn't a very sociable person plus the situation he's in now.

He certainly didn't signed up for any of this.He was forced to crossdress and walk around in this Godforsaken place which is full of people who's overly passionate about computer generated images.

Raesung on the other hand was enjoying everything.Flirting is a piece of cake for him both with Girls and Dudes.

The taller watched as Raesung prance around.He's contemplating why he agreed to the smaller one's stupid deal.

The way Raesung smiles sweetly to everyone like the way he smiles around him left a bitter taste in his mouth.He hates it.

It made him feel like he's just another casual lay who just happens to be around the overly-loud and cunning Choi Raesung.

He didn't even know since when he started to feel weird shit around the tiny dark-haired guy but he felt something.

Making a move is easy,he's just hesitant because he doesn't think it's all worth it.

To him Raesung isn't as pretty as the sunset,the small black-haired male doesn't calm him down like the leaves swept by the breeze.He didn't thought that the midget wearing that stupid costume would make his heart shake yet he did.

Raesung is the most beautiful sunset,Noa's just a shitty camera that can't contain his beauty.

So he marched towards the smaller and dragged him away.He can't contain this anymore.

"Yo,what the heck?"Raesung struggled but let himself get dragged by Noa anyway.

"We're going"Noa declared and didn't spared him a glance.

Raesung tried to catch his gaze to read him but Noa's avoiding his eyes.

"It's too early?"Raesung raised a brow,a bit confused why Noa is acting this way so suddenly.

"Seriously,what's wrong?"he asked and tilted his head to see the taller's face.He's starting to worry because Noa is being vague.Unpredictable like he always is.

"I hate it when they look at you like that."Noa bluntly stated and looked directly at him.His intense gaze pierced through Raesung like laser.

The statement stunned the smaller.He didn't expected that answer and why it made his heart jump.

He paused and managed to calm himself down.Ah fuck,he thought.

"B-but were cosplayers?"he cleared his throat and looked away.He cringed at the pathetic statement he spat.

"Do I seem that I care about that?"Noa stopped and glared at him.If looks could kill,Raesung swore that he'd be dead right on the spot.

He's confused about everything that's happening right now.Noa suddenly dragging him out of the convention and saying things that made him feel weird things isn't an everyday occurence.

He's so used to bickering with the tall male until he was blushing out of anger even tho he's the one who started it.

The unexpected turns of events shocked him but he did managed to calm himself and speak next.

"Then why do you care about how I act around those strangers?Last time I checked you don't give a crap about me?"Raesung confronted.He gripped the black miniskirt and looked away.

He's not that dumb to not sense anything that could happen next but he's too stubborn to hope that the reason why Noa is like that is because he likes him.

Perhaps he likes the latter so much he's scared that he's just giving false hopes to himself.

Of course he can see the way Noa looks at him.He's slow when it comes to these kinds of things but he's not an idiot.

Being blind is different from not actually wanting to see.So here he is,pretending to be blind again.

"Damn it.Can't you read in between the lines?I'm jealous Raesung.I'm jealous because I like y--heck maybe I'm even in love with you!And I---"

The heartfelt confession got interrupted by Raesung's-

"Wait what??"

"Shut the hell up I'm trying to confess here?!"Noa snapped when Raesung spoke to cut him off.

This is supposed to be sweet and romantic despite of Noa confessing angrily but they somehow managed to ruin the mood.

"Okay continue"Raesung ushered but only got a scowl from the taller.

"You know what?Fuck you."Noa spat,and rolled his eyes.

"Ah I thought you're gonna tell me how you're hopelessly inlove with me but now you're being a bitch again."Raesung puffed his cheeks and looked away,he's quite amazed how he spoke without stuttering because his hands are shaking right now.

Noa's confession shook his whole galaxy.His poor cheeks are bright pink from all this.

He's still processing everything at this point.

Silence washed over them.The annoying silence they hated when they're together.

Hated because it never occured.

Panic rose in Noa's system when he realized that Raesung isn't saying anything.

'Shit why did I--so suddenly?Crap he's not even saying a word now!'

His mind screamed.His heart beat started to slow down as he felt his breathing shallowed.

"Rae,I'm so sorry--You don't have to say anything please just.."Noa sighed and pulled the blonde wig out of his head.

He suddenly felt like he was being suffocated.He cursed and loosened the red choker in his neck because he felt like he'll ran out of breathe any moment.

Frustration and worry laced his eyes as he looked at the Younger.

"I can't help it..I feel like I would go crazy if I didn't say--"He got cut off by sniffles and Raesung's shoulders rising up and down

"You fucking bastard."Raesung stated shakily as he looked up to meet Noa's gaze

Tears pricked his eyes as all the mixed emotions he's keeping bursted out.Suddenly,Noa's knees went weak and all he wanted to do was wrap Raesung in his arms comfort him.

I guess he found his weakness.

"Why the heck are you saying that as if you don't know me for 6 fucking years?Bitch I'm inlove with you!"Raesung ranted and Noa's eyes widened.He watched the tiny boy throw a fit childishly,being cute without effort.

All he understood was Raesung also loved him and it's all that matters.He kept being distracted by how cute this tiny boy infront of him.

He mindlessly leaned in to claim his lips.He felt Raesung froze but melted in.He tasted the flavored lipbalm Raesung's wearing and he discovered that Heaven tastes like orange.

All the doubts that's running through their heads dispersed as their lips danced in a slow rhythm.Everything felt in place,everything became perfect so suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> Shit i wrote in class lmao


End file.
